Ame
by Aaaaaaaaaah
Summary: OS/UR. "Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu voulu apprendre les arts ninja ?" Ils sont morts. Maintenant, sous la pluie d'Ame, elle se découpe en fragments de passé. Sans but. "Pour les défendre, et pour apporter la paix, sensei." Elle n'était que l'ombre.


Thème : Nindô.

**Attention :**

**Mini incohérence par rapport au manga, suite aux scans suivants, cadeau à celui qui la trouve.**

…

Résumé :

Pour survivre, pour qu'enfin, ils aient une place dans le monde, elle est devenue l'ombre de Dieu.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, seule et placide, elle marche sous le ciel sombre, découpée en fragments de passé.

La voie du ninja s'ouvre puis disparaît. Mais même insaisissable, il faut parfois savoir lui faire front et la regarder dans les yeux.

Bientôt, elle sera l'avenir.

_« Quelque chose d'enchanteur lui apparut. Et lui annonça qu'un jour, elle donnerait naissance à la lumière. »_

…

Ame

...

Je teste le papier qui s'accroche sous mes doigts. C'est, comme à chaque fois, un peu rugueux. Lentement, mon pouce et mon index glissent sur les bords, puis je le plie. J'essaie de rester très concentrée. Si je m'applique assez, elle sera presqu'aussi jolie que l'autre.

Je fronce les sourcils et tire un peu la langue. Il ne me reste que la dernière partie et c'est celle que je réussis le moins bien d'habitude. Alors j'y vais doucement, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire d'erreur. Au moment où je termine, je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement et mon sourire s'étend sans que je puisse l'empêcher.

Je relève la tête et m'étire en croisant mes doigts, tendant mes bras vers l'avant. Je suis à genoux devant la table basse et devant moi, les papiers froissés recouvrant le bois me font froncer le nez. Je rangerai tout à l'heure.

Je la prends précautionneusement puis je me lève en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Mes lèvres recommencent à se courber, parce que je suis satisfaite. Elle est moins belle que la vraie mais cette fois, c'est moi qui vais lui faire un cadeau.

« Maman, regarde ! »

Sur son futon, elle tourne la tête dans ma direction. Elle me sourit et se redresse un peu, en s'adossant contre le mur blanc à côté d'elle. La pièce n'est pas très grande, alors je n'ai que deux pas à faire pour la rejoindre. Je m'agenouille auprès d'elle et tends les bras devant moi. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux brillent presque quand elle détaille l'objet posé sur mes paumes :

« Tu t'es vraiment améliorée, Konan. »

Je me sens tout d'un coup légère et je rosis. La voix un peu excitée, un peu timide aussi, je déclare :

« C'est pour toi. »

Dehors, il pleut. La pièce est plutôt sombre, comme toujours. Il paraît que dans les autres pays, il y a beaucoup plus de soleil. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait, d'avoir toute la journée de la lumière et de sentir les rayons chauffer ma peau pendant plusieurs heures. Ici, quand le ciel n'est pas recouvert de nuages noirs, on ne voit le soleil que quelques minutes, et il est toujours accompagné de l'odeur de la pluie.

« Merci beaucoup, ma chérie. Ca me fait très plaisir. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté et je lui explique :

« Comme moi je ne peux pas t'en cueillir, j'ai pensé que je pouvais en créer pour toi ! Mais elles ne seront jamais aussi belles… continué-je en me sentant faire la grimace. Après tout, ce n'est que du papier... »

Elle passe une main sur ma joue et son regard se fixe dans mes cheveux.

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu t'es réellement améliorée, Konan. »

Je ferme les yeux, profitant de sa caresse. Sous mes paupières closes, je revois la rose bleu pâle qu'elle m'avait ramenée, il y a très longtemps maintenant. Maman trouve que sa couleur se marie bien avec mes cheveux et c'est pour ça que je l'ai accrochée à l'une de mes mèches. Je lève mon bras et le bout de mes doigts viennent effleurer ses pétales. Quand elle me l'a donnée, Maman m'a dit qu'elle ne fanerait jamais.

Ici, les roses ne peuvent pas pousser, à cause de l'humidité et de l'obscurité permanente. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du village, alors je ne peux pas lui en offrir à mon tour pour la remercier. Pourtant... Moi aussi je voudrais lui faire plaisir, la rendre aussi émerveillée que je l'étais quand elle m'a montré la couleur fantastique de ma fleur pour la première fois.

Je sais que mes roses en papier ne seront jamais aussi jolies que les vraies. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, en fait. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Maman aime mes cadeaux. Je vais sûrement essayer de faire un origami pour Papa, aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si j'oserais lui donner directement... Quand j'aurai trouvé quelle forme faire, je demanderai peut-être à Maman si elle veut bien lui passer pour moi.

Je rouvre les paupières. Sa main vient de se raidir sur ma joue et soudain, elle l'enlève et ses doigts se replient. Sans comprendre, je la vois écarquiller les yeux et elle chuchote avec empressement :

« Konan, il faut partir. »

Elle essaie de se lever en m'attrapant par le coude. Décontenancée, je la dévisage en me laissant faire. Son mouvement la fait chanceler. Ma rose de papier roule par terre et bute contre ma cheville mais je n'y fais plus vraiment attention. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite. Elle est presque debout et mes rotules commencent à se décoller du sol.

Subitement, je vois ses jambes lâcher et elle retombe brutalement sur le matelas en m'entraînant avec elle. Je me rattrape avec les mains et ma tête dodeline un peu sous le coup. Je respire un peu plus fort et me sens effrayée, comme si je sortais d'un de ces rêves cotonneux que je fais quelques fois. Une boule s'est formée dans mon ventre.

« Maman ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle porte une main à son genou, pendant que je la regarde avec appréhension. Elle a été blessée, la dernière fois qu'elle est partie en mission et, depuis, elle ne peut pas marcher. Un son clair et froid me fait sursauter. A l'entrée de la maison, juste à côté, c'est... La paume chaude de Maman couvre ma bouche.

« Surtout, ne fais pas de bruit. »

Je me fige. Mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Des lames s'entrechoquent dehors. Apeurée, je regarde Maman. Elle a fermé les yeux et je crois qu'elle se mord la joue. Elle murmure :

« Ecoute. Tu vas rejoindre la porte en face de nous et tu partiras par l'entrée de derrière. Ensuite, tu courras jusqu'à ce que tu n'entendes plus rien, d'accord ? »

Elle retire doucement sa main. J'ai les lèvres très sèches. Juste derrière la porte en papier de riz à côté de nous, j'entends des mots incompréhensibles, recouverts par le son assourdissant de la pluie. Je bloque ma respiration. Je connais cette voix. Et je secoue la tête :

« Je ne veux pas sortir sans toi... »

Les éclats derrière le mur continuent. C'est Papa qui est dehors. Avec d'autres, qui ne devraient pas être là. Ils ne devraient pas… Je tremble.

« Konan... »

Mon ventre se contracte.

« Je ne peux pas te suivre. Il le faut. »

Non, non, non. Ma tête va de droite à gauche. J'ai l'impression que les yeux de Maman s'affolent et elle me presse :

« Va-t-en. Vite ! »

Je continue de secouer la tête, mes poings appuyés sur mes genoux. Alors, elle prend une longue inspiration et chuchote rapidement :

« Je vais... »

Un tintement clair, le son d'un choc de lames de fer lui fait abaisser les paupières un instant. Je me suis raidie.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire. »

Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens alors que je hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre. J'ai envie de pleurer.

« C'est une légende... Une légende qui vient de très loin, vraiment très loin... »

Elle s'arrête. Je suis toujours à genoux.

« Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Cette histoire se passe dans une contrée située bien au-delà des murs de notre village, bien au-delà des frontières de notre pays. Elle se passe même bien au-delà de tous ces grands pays qui nous entourent et au-delà de la mer... Tu te souviens de ce qu'est la mer ? »

J'acquiesce :

« C'est comme les lacs d'ici, mais en plus grands et plus beaux.

- C'est ça. »

Ses mots coulent comme une cascade. Soudain, il y a quelque chose qui secoue les murs de la maison. Je sursaute en posant ma main sur les pétales de la rose qui est dans mes cheveux.

« Ecoute-moi, ma chérie. Tu te concentres sur ma voix, d'accord ? Tu veux connaître mon histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

A nouveau, mon menton se baisse puis se relève. Mes mains tremblent de plus en plus. Ma lèvre aussi. Maman me regarde dans les yeux. Son ton est rassurant. Comme si elle n'avait pas peur.

Mes jambes et mes bras se détendent un peu. Elle n'est plus comme tout à l'heure. Peut-être... qu'il n'y plus rien à craindre ?

« Cette histoire se passe donc dans cette contrée lointaine, bien au-delà de la grande mer. C'était il y a très longtemps. A cette époque, les habitants de ce pays vivaient dans un monde partagé. Les malheurs se mêlaient aux joies, les conquêtes sanglantes aux mariages, les temples aux traîtres. Et dans cette région régie par des cultures opposées, les hommes attendaient. Ils attendaient l'arrivée d'une lumière merveilleuse qui illuminerait le monde. Ils l'attendaient patiemment. »

Mes genoux nus touchent son poignet et j'ai très froid. J'aimerais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras mais elle ne me voit même plus.

« Là-bas, il y avait une jeune fille... Elle était douce, généreuse et tous l'appréciaient. Elle aussi, elle croyait à cette lumière prochaine, et elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait sans se presser, avec justesse. »

La pièce s'assombrit. La pluie redouble d'ardeur et elle tape contre le toit. Je baisse la tête.

« Et un jour, alors qu'elle était seule... Quelque chose d'enchanteur lui apparut. Et lui annonça que bientôt, elle donnerait naissance à la lumière. »

Je lui tiens la main et la serre de plus en plus. Il y a des cris dehors.

« Konan. »

Je lui serre la main. J'ai les yeux fixés sur les draps blancs.

« Konan. Sais-tu qui était cet annonciateur de la bonne nouvelle ? »

Les cris sont incessants.

« Konan. Le sais-tu ? »

Je relève mon regard vers elle et me mords le bas de la lèvre, de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas pleurer.

« Konan. »

Elle m'observe avec douceur. Je souffle en hoquetant :

« Je crois... que je sais. »

Je ne veux plus quitter ses yeux. Je ne veux plus entendre la pluie. Maman bouge à peine la tête, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose. Alors, elle me murmure, comme un secret :

« C'était le messager de Dieu. C'était un ange. »

J'ai envie de me boucher les oreilles.

« Là-bas, ils attendent tous un ange. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne vient pas. Mais ils l'attendent. Parce qu'ils espèrent que s'ils souhaitent assez fort, ils seront récompensés. »

Elle bouge ses jambes et le froissement des draps couvrent les sons du dehors quelques instants.

« Ils croient, Konan. »

J'ai l'impression que sa voix est un peu plus forte, et mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je ne veux pas entendre la fin. Sa main vient effleurer mes cheveux.

« Ecoute-moi. Il faut que tu sortes, maintenant, ma chérie. C'est aujourd'hui que je dois attendre un ange, tu comprends ? Il aura peut-être un beau message pour moi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je sens des larmes couler sur mon menton et sur mes joues.

« Va-t-en, Konan. Si tu restes, il ne voudra pas venir.

- Pourquoi ? »

J'arrive à peine à articuler. Et mes larmes redoublent quand je dis faiblement, la voix cassée :

« Tu as dit que les anges venaient quand on voulait les voir. Alors si tu veux en attendre un... moi aussi j'ai envie de... »

Elle relève ma tête avec son index. Elle m'observe longuement, avec une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue. Puis elle me sert contre elle et je passe mes bras autour de son cou en nichant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

« Il faut que je sois la seule à le voir... Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant. »

_Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant._ Elle me lâche et, tremblante, je recule. Dehors, la pluie tombe toujours, je l'entends bien, même si enfoui dessous, il y a le timbre affreux de l'acier qui continue de crisser, encore, et encore. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas...

« Cours. »

Et j'obéis.

Mes genoux s'élèvent d'eux-mêmes et je traverse la pièce en lui tournant le dos. Au niveau de la porte qui donne sur la petite cour de derrière, je m'arrête. Je la regarde et elle hoche la tête en souriant. Et d'un coup, la porte coulissante à côté d'elle s'ouvre à la volée et je me fige, la main sur la poignée.

« Dépêche-toi ! Cours ! »

Je ne reconnais plus sa voix. Je suis complètement paralysée. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir les mouvements de la personne qui vient d'entrer. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le sang qui a giclé sur la table. Sur mes roses ratées, il y a de longues traînées de rouge. Ma main se baisse toute seule et actionne l'ouverture. Et je me mets à courir.

Mes pieds frappent le sol mais je ne les entends pas. Avec la pluie, je ne sais pas où je vais.

Soudain, je sens mon pied droit glisser vers l'arrière et je sens une douleur au niveau de mon menton et dans toute ma mâchoire. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts.

J'ai mal. Je sens l'eau qui pénètre encore plus ma robe. La pluie est partout autour de moi. Je ne bouge plus, je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis à plat ventre, couchée contre le béton. Mes larmes coulent mais elles se brouillent avec la pluie. Je n'entends plus rien. Juste l'averse qui gronde.

Et soudain, un cri rauque me perce les tympans :

« Tu vas crever, connard ! »

Mon cœur repart à toute allure. Grelottante, je me relève le plus silencieusement possible.

Mes jambes se remettent en mouvement et je m'éloigne, je cours sans plus m'arrêter. L'eau ruisselle sur ma peau. Le sang qui pulse contre mes tempes m'étourdit et pousse mes jambes à aller plus vite, dans des efforts lourds, qui me font mal.

Tout ce qui est devant moi est flou, je ne distingue rien.

Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Je ne dois pas... Je me cogne contre quelque chose de dur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

Je me remets à trembler et je fais un pas en arrière. C'est un garçon. Je crois qu'il est un peu plus âgé que moi. Il pleut. Autour, il y a plein de très grands immeubles, qui nous encerclent. Il me toise. Et soudain, il clame sans me quitter des yeux :

« Eh, viens voir, chef ! Y a une gamine qui traîne ! »

Un pas lourd se rapproche, alors que mes pupilles cherchent avec affolement d'où il provient. Lentement, il se répercute dans les sons répétés de la pluie. Son rythme dévore les battements sourds de ma poitrine.

« Une gamine ? Tu veux dire une petite merdeuse d'un autre groupe ? »

Le garçon devant moi me scrute et finit par répondre :

« Ouais, pas de doute là-dessus. »

La silhouette sombre qui avance vers nous, dans le dos du garçon, me fait encore reculer. Au loin, il y a des sons étouffés. De l'acier...

« Ne te fais pas la malle si vite. »

L'ordre m'immobilise. _Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant. _Le garçon contre lequel je me suis cognée s'éloigne et il laisse sa place à un autre. Il s'approche en me détaillant, le regard froid. Je dois courir. Je tremble. Je tombe à genoux, mes yeux incapables de se détacher des siens. Et je ne bouge plus, tétanisée.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur notre territoire ? »

Il avance sa main. Mes paupières tremblent.

« Réponds, la mioche ! »

Il me tient par les cheveux. J'ai mal.

« Tu viens d'un autre clan de survivants ? »

Il resserre sa poigne et me secoue la tête.

« Réponds ! »

Il pleut trop... Je ne vois plus rien, tout est flou.

« Tu n'auras rien de nous, pas question que vous voliez ce qu'on a gagné ! »

Je savais... qu'il y avait des enfants qui se réunissaient en groupes dans le village depuis le début de la guerre. Un jour, il y en a qui sont venus nous voler de la nourriture. Ils font ça parce qu'ils n'ont plus de parents. Mes larmes ne veulent pas cesser et il agrippe un peu plus fort mes mèches entre ses doigts, me tirant vers le haut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit-il soudain.

D'un coup sec, il arrache la fleur. Je crois que des mèches de cheveux y sont encore emmêlées ma poitrine se compresse tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt tomber. Il la presse entre ses doigts.

Je le regarde, incapable de protester.

Il arrache un pétale. Il l'observe avec méfiance, puis soudain, le porte à sa bouche. Je baisse la tête, me cache derrière mes cheveux mouillés qui collent à mes joues.

« Ca se mange... » conclut-il.

Il se tait un moment. Puis d'un coup, sa voix me fait sursauter. Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« Allez, que tous ceux qui ont rapporté un butin aujourd'hui se ramènent ! Y a un encas bonus à partager ! »

Je fixe mes mains écrasées contre le bitume, où les gouttes de pluie s'échouent avec violence. J'entends de nombreux échos de pas qui se précipitent... Je pleure, mais je ne dis rien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où est-ce que vous avez bien pu trouver une fleur aussi bizarre ? »

Mes doigts se resserrent contre mes paumes.

« Ca va ? »

Je relève brusquement la tête, dans un sursaut, en sentant la main sur mon épaule. Un garçon de mon âge me sourit un peu, le regard légèrement inquiet.

« Hé, toi ! Ne parle pas à la gamine, c'est sûrement une fille d'un autre clan ! »

Le chef de la bande s'est retourné vers nous. Je regarde l'inconnu. Il est trempé, comme moi. Son visage porte des traces noires, de saleté. Je ne sais pas quelle expression j'ai, mais il cesse de sourire et commence à froncer ses sourcils clairs. Il se redresse et se place devant moi en me tournant le dos :

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour la faire pleurer ! En plus, ça se voit qu'elle ne va pas bien ! »

Il pleut. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer les omoplates du garçon.

« Ecoute, si tu veux draguer, je t'en prie, mais tu te casses d'ici. Tu es peut-être doué, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es là et je n'ai pas besoin de mioches qui discutent mes ordres. »

Je vois l'inconnu serrer les poings. Qu'est-ce que... Puis sa voix retentit, surpassant le grondement de l'eau avec une intonation qui me fait frissonner :

« Très bien. Si c'est comme ça... Aucune chance que je reste avec votre bande minable, alors. Mais souviens-toi... »

Il s'arrête un instant et le son assourdissant de la pluie m'enveloppe. Il achève alors que je frissonne violemment :

« Tu entendras parler de moi. »

Il se tourne vers moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul et mes jambes glissent au sol. Il me tend la main et me sourit avec douceur :

« Allez, viens. »

Hésitante, j'observe ses doigts un instant. Puis lentement, j'avance ma main vers la sienne.

Je le suis, silencieuse. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais lui a l'air de savoir où il va. Il marche devant moi d'un pas rapide.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi, aucun risque que tu meurs de faim. Je suis le meilleur voleur de tout le village ! Par contre, niveau planque, on risque d'avoir du mal. Je connais un endroit, mais on ne va pouvoir y rester que quelques jours. Après, ce sera trop dangereux. »

Je l'écoute, alors qu'il m'explique comment il vit. Il a quitté son clan... à cause de moi. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Elle n'est plus là. La pluie continue de tomber. Il n'y a plus de sons métalliques.

Soudain, je me raidis. Il s'est retourné d'un coup, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire :

« Au fait, on ne s'est même pas présentés ! Alors, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

Interloquée, je sens mon cœur cogner ma cage thoracique. Je sens une goutte de pluie se tracer un chemin le long de mon nez, pour rejoindre ma joue. Curieux, il hausse des sourcils étonnés devant mon silence.

« Je... Je m'appelle... Mon nom est... »

Je n'arrive pas à parler, mes yeux accrochés aux siens. Ils sont lumineux. Alors, il commence à rire. Je cesse mon bégaiement. La goutte atteint ma bouche à peine entrouverte. Il rit.

Son nom est Yahiko.

…

Ame

…

_Vingt ans après._

J'erre. Sans but. J'avance dans les limbes, et seule une morne obscurité s'offre à moi. Aucune lumière. Aucun espoir.

Je marche. Aucun chemin, aucun croisement. Et la pluie s'imprègne en moi. Autour, tout n'est que misère. Gris.

Les passants s'abritent sous les devantures, et l'averse s'abat, assourdit la rumeur du village. C'est notre son. Les bruits sourds, échos gras des tuyaux de métal, mêlés à la clameur incessante de l'ondée perpétuelle, sont notre héritage.

Notre peuple est aveugle, enfoui sous la boue, encrassé dans notre terre instable. Elle nous encercle, elle ébranle le sol. Le tintement des armes, la fureur de la guerre, de plus en plus proche, grondent. Pourtant, ici, la pluie l'étouffe. Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas. Aujourd'hui, cette guerre ne nous appartient plus.

Nous avons toujours subi, passifs, impuissants. Résignés à un sort que nous connaissons déjà. Notre éclat, vif et éphémère, est maintenant enseveli sous les ruines de Konoha. Sous leur sang, ce sang que j'ai fait verser, sans remords. Et alors que Konoha renaît, comme une flamme vacillante et indomptable, nous laissons la pluie nous effacer peu à peu.

Mes pieds avancent, sans qu'une seule voie ne s'ouvre devant eux. Je m'arrête. Quelque chose me retient. Je tourne la tête, lentement.

« S'il vous plaît… »

Un enfant. Ses cheveux dégoulinent le long de son visage, et sa main se crispe sur le tissu.

« Lâche-moi. »

Il n'a pas à s'accrocher ainsi à mon manteau. Je ne peux rien pour lui. Absolument rien. Je reprends ma route. Sans but.

« Je… C'est vous… »

Je me retourne à nouveau. Son visage sale est plein d'espoir. D'espoir. De naïveté.

« Son envoyé… », poursuit-il.

Ce sourire… Pourquoi me sourit-il ainsi ? Je ne peux plus rien.

« Je n'ai plus de message à transmettre. »

Il recule. Imperceptiblement. Vers ce banc sombre sur lequel il était avant de me retenir. Qu'attendait-il ? Que peuvent encore attendre les oubliés de ce village ? Notre quête a pris fin sous les exclamations de joie, sous les cris victorieux de Konoha. Nous ne sommes rien.

Il serre les poings. Son visage prend une expression plus dure, ses yeux se font plus désespérés. Et, comme rempli d'une résolution soudaine, il avance vers moi, la voix trop forte, tremblante d'un doute dont il commence à réaliser l'essence :

« S'il vous plaît ! Vous, vous pouvez nous aider ! Vous nous avez sauvés ! »

Je l'observe. Des yeux noirs, un visage trop maigre, une mâchoire carrée, osseuse. Son regard est vif, illuminé, brillant sous les nuages sombres qui nous surplombent. Et il me dévisage avec admiration. Avec ferveur. Comme si j'étais cet or qui se reflète dans ses iris ternes.

Je m'agenouille. Je plonge mon regard en lui. Il rougit, gêné. Il déglutit. Il appréhende.

« Je n'étais que l'ombre. », dis-je doucement.

Je me relève. Un bruissement m'accompagne, inaudible. Des mèches humides effleurent ma joue. Puis se font plus sèches, plus caressantes. Je ne suis déjà plus là.

Les yeux écarquillés, presque perdus, il me regarde m'éparpiller, m'envoler, danser sous la pluie de plus en plus dense. Je ne suis que ces fins morceaux de papiers qui tourbillonnent sous le vent.

La pluie m'emporte. Il ne quitte pas des yeux ce que je suis devenue. Partagé entre un émerveillement futile et ce qu'il lui reste.

Tournoyant avec lenteur, une rose d'un bleu sombre vient se déposer dans ses mains tendues inconsciemment.

Il devra apprendre à être fort. Dans ce monde, dans ce village, être fort est le seul moyen de survivre. Il serre la rose entre ses doigts. Il la chiffonne. Il la broie sous ses mains tremblantes. La colère, la déception doit le mener. Il n'y a aucune autre solution. Seuls ces sentiments nous poussent à avancer, encore.

Détruire, et renaître. Notre vœu, le pouvoir de Pain. Irréalisable, à présent.

Je vais au hasard, je tournoie. La rose détruite repose au sol, abandonnée. Le banc est vide.

Que suis-je ? Des morceaux éparpillés qui se perdent, qui virevoltent, vains. Je suis l'ange qui a perdu son dieu. Détruire n'a plus de sens. Une renaissance est absurde.

Plus rien ne me guide.

Le vent m'emporte. Loin des toits sombres des immeubles. Cet endroit... Des sons sourds me parviennent, une odeur lourde emplit mes sens devenus invisibles. La hauteur me porte.

Je m'unis. Je laisse mes cheveux fouetter mes joues, violemment. Le vent m'allège, et les papiers dansent autour de moi. En contrebas, le lac frappe les pierres, s'infiltre dans les coursives de métal.

Immense, d'encre sous les nuages menaçants. Un carré blanc flotte à la surface de l'eau, impénétrable sous l'assaut du liquide sombre. Je le surplombe. J'observe un instant les traces sanglantes incrustées dans le béton, loin, sous mes pieds.

Puis à nouveau, mes yeux dérivent, glissent jusqu'à l'onde noire. Lentement, le papier clair se plisse, indifférent à l'agitation des flots. Il se plisse, se plisse encore, dans un froissement sec. Les mouvements sont précis, cherchent la perfection. Le cœur de la rose s'ouvre avec méthode, s'épanouit. Je la fixe, impassible. Cette même rose que je leur avais offerte, autrefois.

L'ardeur de l'averse la guide, et elle vogue, menée, vacillante et intouchable, par la volonté du vent. Elle caresse la surface de l'eau.

C'est mon présent, sensei.

_« Nagato nous a dit que vous alliez partir, sensei… »_

Mes ailes se déploient dans un froissement aérien, interminable. Comme le jour où vous avez été battu, Jiraiya-sensei. M'élever, sous la pluie battante, et me dresser contre le vent, inébranlable. Je ne peux rien regretter, sensei. Absolument rien.

Nos rêves avaient un sens.

_« Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Maintenant, on est ensemble, et on va survivre tous les deux. Et un jour... On leur montrera, d'accord ? Et plus personne ne souffrira. Je ferai tout pour que tu ne pleures plus jamais, Konan. »_

Un sifflement infernal se fraye un chemin jusqu'à moi. Le son familier ne m'ébranle pas, et immobile, j'observe le vent prendre forme, s'y engouffrer avec violence. Je n'étais jamais revenue ici. Je sens les rafales soulever mes cheveux, les pans de mon manteau. La bouche béante de la grotte, plongée dans la pénombre, s'offre à moi. Nous nous y cachions, il y a de cela longtemps. J'avance. Ma paume s'appuie sur la paroi humide, fraîche.

_« Konan ! Viens-voir ! Regarde, impossible qu'on nous trouve ici ! Vite ! »_

Les échos de pas résonnent, des claquements secs et mats de pieds nus sur la roche. Et les halètements, un peu craintifs, heureux. Des souffles courts, des joues rougies.

Et la pluie, la pluie au dehors, incessante.

_« Regarde, j'ai réussi à prendre ça dans une maison abandonnée ! »_

Des odeurs âcres, nos ventres affamés, et le feu, la sensation de savourer n'importe quel aliment qui se posait sur notre langue.

_« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »_

Sa voix déterminée qui résonnait en moi comme un espoir enfoui. Ses sourires qui savaient faire naître les nôtres.

_« Elle, c'est Konan. Et moi, mon nom, c'est Yahiko. »_

L'envie de vivre nous a réunis. Nous devions vivre. Nous voulions vivre.

_« Je suis... Nagato. »_

Et nous avons compris que pour ça, nous avions besoin d'être ensemble. Nous étions seuls contre un monde qui nous était hostile, ravagé par le feu de la guerre.

Tout n'était avant qu'obscurité, que terreur, pour moi. Les armes, le sang qui tâchait le papier. Mes mains qui tremblaient, mes jambes qui s'effondraient, et courir, courir, la pluie confondant les larmes.

Nous étions pareils. Tu m'as trouvée, Yahiko, et moi, je l'ai découvert, je l'ai accueilli dans notre cocon si fragile, si incertain. Nous étions ensemble, et vous étiez mes seules manières de m'accrocher, vous étiez mes seules façons de me sentir encore là, sous cette pluie morte, dans cette grotte humide, vers ce feu que tu mettais tant de temps à embraser. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous le dire. Vous le saviez, moi aussi. Et vous me l'avez prouvé. De la façon la plus destructrice qui soit. Comme je vous en ai voulu… Comme je me suis haïe…

La lame sur ma gorge, et mon cri quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer, Yahiko. Le désespoir. Et la douceur qui m'a emplie lorsque tu as pris ta décision, Nagato… Vos choix. Vos choix pris devant mes yeux incapables. Mes yeux effrayés. Je suis la seule à n'avoir pas su vous protéger. Et j'avance, enveloppée de la rumeur de cette pluie sous laquelle nous avons grandi, dans cette obscurité qui nous a toujours entourés. Sans vous. Sans toi, Nagato. Sans but.

Je m'enfonce au plus profond de cette caverne familière. Ce creux au fond duquel tu t'asseyais, Yahiko. Les ombres le caressent, s'étirent et y meurent, sourdement.

Je marche. Mes pas foulent ce sol. Pourtant, je ne suis pas celle qui, autrefois, les yeux brillants, découvrait avec émerveillement les recoins d'un asile inespéré.

Un peu plus loin, il y a cette caverne moins sombre, plus humide. Mes yeux se posent sur cette roche allongée, que j'avais fixée avec stupeur et crainte.

C'est là que nous vous avons trouvé, sensei. Vous et vos deux coéquipiers.

Il y avait elle, avec vous. Elle nous avait jaugés de son regard profond, avec méfiance. Elle était rayonnante. Elle n'était que lumière, qu'une douce chaleur inconnue. Et elle était forte. Forte alors qu'au dehors, le papier s'imbibait encore de sang.

Le goût de la nourriture que vous nous aviez donnée ce jour-là m'a depuis bien longtemps quittée. Pourtant...

_« Un cadeau, pour vous… »_

J'avais envie qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle réalise que vous aviez fait bien plus que nous aider à survivre. Que vous nous aviez apporté la lumière. Cette rose, elle ne devait jamais faner. Parce que pour moi, la lumière de cette femme devait être impérissable.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez cru avoir compris de nous, sensei. Je ne sais pourquoi vous avez décidé de rester auprès de nous, pourquoi vous êtes allé jusqu'à entraîner des enfants qui n'étaient pas de votre village. Peut-être la puissance de Nagato vous avait-elle intrigué. Peu importe, aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux sondent cette pierre sur laquelle vous vous étiez assis, la première fois. Puis, je m'éloigne. La maison dans laquelle nous nous sommes ensuite réfugiés avec vous, sensei, a été détruite il y a des années.

Je quitte cette grotte qui n'est plus rien. Elle n'a plus de sens.

Mon visage se lève, s'offre à la pluie. Elle joint mes lèvres, mes paupières. Me cacher est inutile, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus personne à protéger. Plus personne.

_« Tu vas rentrer dans ton village ? »_

Je sursaute. Je sens la chaleur de sa main, sa chaleur étrange, apaisante. Un peu comme la sienne, celle de cette Tsunade que j'avais admirée. Un peu comme celle que, lentement, vous avez imprégnée en nous, sensei.

Mes paupières sont closes. Ce garçon... Que va-t-il faire, maintenant qu'il est l'enjeu de cette guerre qui approche ?

_« Je suis l'héritier de sa volonté. »_

La pluie se mêle à mon âme. Nagato, qu'aurais-je donné pour que ta souffrance ne s'étanche ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Et tes yeux écarquillés sous sa voix qui ne doutait pas m'effrayaient, autant qu'ils m'apaisaient, doucement.

_« Mon nom est... »_

J'ai échoué. Ma naïveté d'enfant est morte avec vous, Yahiko, Nagato. Si seulement…

_« Dis-moi, Konan, pourquoi as-tu voulu apprendre les arts ninja ?_

_- Pour les défendre. Pour les défendre, et pour apporter la paix, sensei. »_

Au loin, il y a ce regard. Ce regard déterminé, qui me brûle. Qui me choque. Qui m'apaise. Yahiko, si seulement tu avais pu connaître ce garçon… Au même regard que toi.

_« Tu deviendras une très belle femme, Konan. »_

Mes paupières se descellent. Réaliser nos rêves. Des yeux bleus me fixent. Nagato, je sais. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert, quand tu as compris que tu ne la connaîtrais pas. Cette paix que nous avons tant désirée. Je sais. J'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai vu les siens. Et ton sourire. Ton sourire dans le sacrifice. Parce qu'il avait suivi la voie dont nous rêvions.

_« Mon nom est Naruto. »_

Je sens la pluie. Chaque goutte qui me pénètre, plus chaude que la précédente.

Et je me fonds en elle. Plus vite, plus souplement que le vent, tourbillonnante, je m'y rends.

Le pont. Ce pont où vous nous avez sauvés, Jiraiya. Où vous m'avez sauvée, Jiraiya-sensei.

_« Merci. »_

Vous souvenez-vous, Tsunade ? De mon mouvement de recul, alors que vous croyiez que je vous attaquais, sous cette même pluie, sur ce même pont ? Vous offrir ce présent était pour moi tout ce dont j'étais capable. Et aujourd'hui… J'ai détruit votre village. Vous errez entre la vie et la mort. Hésitez-vous à rejoindre Jiraiya ? Et Orochimaru, cet homme auquel vous teniez, tué à cause de ses propres trahisons ?

Ce qui vous retient sur cette terre... Des remords, des rêves... Des chimères. Qu'attendez-vous de ce monde marqué de pourriture ? Je revois votre lame étinceler dans l'ombre. Déjà, à l'époque, vous vous battiez pour ce village. Konoha.

Vous sacrifieriez-vous pour lui ? Vous sacrifieriez-vous pour ses idéaux illogiques, pour ses habitants que pas un instant je n'ai hésité à tuer ? Votre lumière... Pour quoi perdure-t-elle ? Pour quoi existe-t-elle ?

Mes yeux voguent, avec lenteur. Je tourne le dos à ce pont qui nous a vus nous remplir d'espoir. Je traverse à nouveau les rues d'Ame. Tout est gris tout n'est que misère. Les humains se cachent derrière des rideaux sombres, tirés.

Je marche.

Ce village… Mes yeux sont attirés par un éclat bleu. Une rose. Maladroitement reformée par des mains malhabiles, posée sur un banc abîmé. Mes lèvres esquissent un sourire invisible. Doux. Apaisé.

La pluie ne cesse pas. Ils sont là, ils me regardent. Sur les paliers, derrière les fenêtres. Avec la peur de me voir disparaître.

Ils m'attendaient.

Alors à nouveau, je me laisse envelopper par le vent. Ma main, lentement s'envole, devient papier. Mon bras, puis mon corps, se défont, et ne laissent que ces carrés clairs qui se glissent sous l'averse. Une porte claque. La déception les prend.

Je n'étais que l'ombre.

Les feuilles se glissent sous les portes, vont frôler les joues, rassurer les mains étonnées. Je m'élève, entraînée une nouvelle fois par les rafales. Dans les mains, sur les tables, sous les regards abasourdis, je me dresse, immaculée. Et les rires me soulagent, me guérissent. Les exclamations de joie m'envahissent. Bientôt, les rues du village sont pleines, remplies de cris, de sourires, d'embrassades. D'espoir. De confiance.

Je suis au sommet. Sur la tour de métal qui surplombe Ame, je les regarde. Sur les tables de mansardes, un ange de papier veille. Je suis avec eux. Eternellement.

Mon regard se fixe au loin, loin derrière les murailles du village. Notre village.

Ils m'invitent, brûlants. Des yeux bleus. Les yeux de l'avenir. Les yeux de la paix. Alors j'avance vers eux. Mon rêve, notre objectif. Nous cherchions comment l'atteindre. Dans la douleur.

Ma voie est choisie, Nagato.

_**...**_

_**On la disait l'ombre de Pain.**_


End file.
